


A Job Well Done

by just_a_couple_of_thoughts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But Eren realises he wants it, Ends up consensual, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_couple_of_thoughts/pseuds/just_a_couple_of_thoughts
Summary: Eren is completely incompetent when it comes to cleaning and Levi is at the end of his tether... and thus a rather interesting situation arises. It includes a door.





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This is my first work here so I'm hoping it isn't an utter train wreck! I hope you enjoy this little piece of smut from the recesses of my mind. Please feel free to leave a comment and have a wonderful day :)

It had recently come to Eren's attention that Levi expected nothing less than perfection when it came to cleaning. The survey corps were expected to keep the headquarters in pristine condition and anyone who failed to do so would have a furious Levi to deal with. As most cadets valued there life and didn't wish to lose their intact bones the chores were completed with an almost disturbing level of efficiency. However, Eren tended to be an exception to this rule; which in hindsight might explain the current predicament he was in.

"Is it so difficult to clean the floor, brat?" Levi sneered annoyance heavy in the air around him. He had just returned from the room Eren had previously been cleaning and had clearly found the standard inadequate judging by the fact he looked ready to beat Eren to a bloody pulp. Hand resting on the door frame his gaze lifted to meet Eren's.

"No, sir" Eren all but whispered. He would never admit it but when Levi was like this, commanding and brimming with badly contained fury, it was painfully attractive. His eyes flashing and brow furrowed as he violently gestured with his hands.  
His hands... 

Eren audibly gulped, Levi had really, really nice hands. Slender, artistic fingers that completed each mundane task with an inhumane elegance and sturdy palms where a blade almost always resided. 

Chastising his brain Eren tried to concentrate on Levi's voice. 

"Yeager?"

"Yes, sir"

"Are you even fucking listening?"

"Yes, sir? I just... umm..." Eren's mind went blank as he met his superiors gaze.

"You just what?" Levi's voice was cold and calculating as he assessed Eren's expression. 

"Nothing, sir"

"Nothing?" 

Eren tried to ignore Levi's incredulous voice and the fact that the proximity between them was enough for Eren to feel every single shift in the air as the captain's breath caused turbulence in the space between them. 

"I just got a little distracted, sir"

Eren was growing hard in his pants; Levi's rage was affecting him and the other new it.

Levi smirked, "Are you quite all right, Yeager? You seem a little het up" 

"Fine, sir" Eren all but whimpered as a hand ghosted his crotch. 

"I think... that is a lie. Don't you?" Levi permeated each word with a press to Eren's groin. Eren gasped as he felt his cock strain against the confines of the fabric.

"Look at you, brat. Pathetic! You should learn some self control."

Levi's actions turned merciless as he replaced his hand with his own crotch and began to grind against Eren; pining him to the nearest wall in the process. The friction overwhelmed Eren sending jolts of pleasure coursing through his body. With a lithe movement of his arm Levi pushed the door shut.

"Sir, we can't! Captain, stop! If someone comes in..."

Levi's eyes glinted with primal desire as he retorted.

"They will see what a dirty little whore you are"

His words were complemented by a hand making its way across Eren's stomach and up towards his chest. Poised fingers mapping out curves and lines across the expanse of skin causing Eren to shudder and involuntarily lean closer to his captain.

"What do you want, brat?"

Eren's eyes widened at the question which was joined with a particularly well placed thrust.

"M...more, sir"

"More?" Levi questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"No, what i meant...you see...we should" Eren's stuttering increased as he desperately tried to backtrack.

In truth Eren didn't know what he wanted. There was no question that his feelings for Levi were not only admiration and camaraderie but something more. Too many night with only his hand for company had taught him that. And there way always the time he'd got hard when watching him practise with the manoeuvre gear; Jean has spent the next month relentlessly taunting him before Mikasa had promptly threatened to never let him near Armin again. He wanted the older man badly. But he couldn't act like this. Respect from his superiors would be lost completely if he started acting like a bitch in heat. 

With as much dignity as he could muster Eren prised himself out out of Levi's grip and made his was towards the door. He turned to see the raven haired man staring at him a questioning look etched into his features.

"Is that what you want, Yeager?"

"I...I...umm" Eren mumbled, desperately trying to configure the jumble of rational thoughts and fervent emotions currently residing in his subconscious. 

Levi strode over slamming his boot against the door trapping Eren whose cheekbones were now tinted with a flush of crimson.

"I asked you a question" Levi reprimanded.

Levi edged closer and with elegant fingers pushed his hand down the front of Eren's trousers and allowed hid fingers to curl around the base of Eren's cock.

"What. Do. You. Want?" The question was snarled and Levi ended each word with a harsh pump to Eren's aching erection.

In vain attempt at regaining his dignity Eren tried to turn his face away only to find it held in place by Levi's free hand.

"Tell me? Do you wish to continue?" Levi's voice was softer, the tone lower and it made Eren practically come on the spot. 

"Yes, sir. I do... I just... please don't tell anyone"

Eren raised his eyes to meet Levi's gaze. The realisation that he wanted this was currently being overridden by the terror of anyone finding out. 

"If that is what you want we can keep it between ourselves. Although..."

Levi trailed off as he began to undo Eren's trousers exposing his cock which was now dripping with pre-cum. Finishing his sentence with a smirk Levi continued.

"It will be your own fault if anyone hears you"

Slightly insulted Eren's eyes flashed his expression indignant.

"I wont be loud. I can control myself!"

"Oh? I highly doubt that. Now turn around"

Eren faced the door palms splayed as to brace himself and all that remained of his dignity crumpled by his ankles. The only item of clothing providing him with any decency being his shirt but as if reading his mind Levi grabbed the hem and pulled it over his head leaving completely exposed and shivering.

Levi placed a chaste kiss to Eren's neck before trailing more down his spine. Eren was whimpering now as he began to beg for more; his mouth betraying the small intent he had of appearing not utterly besotted and needy.

"Levi, please stop teasing me"

Levi's head snapped up from where he had about to place a kiss on Eren's tailbone.

"What did you just say, brat?"

Eren's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I..."

"Yeager, if I am not mistaken you just called me by my given name"

Levi watched as understanding blossomed in the boys face before apprehension set in and Eren promptly dropped his head.

"Sorry, sir. you can call me Eren if you want... sir" He added hastily.

Levi felt a sudden wave of regret hit him at the pitiful look in the eyes of the cadet. It was an unfamiliar feeling and caused other emotions to surface. He wanted to deny all his feelings for Eren but seeing the boy look so hurt stirred sentiments Levi couldn't withhold.

"You may call me Levi. But if I hear that name pass your lips anytime you are not with me there will be dire consequences." Levi paused.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes" Eren replied and then slightly unsure...

"Levi"

Levi groaned hearing his name fall from the boy beneath him. Wasting no time, he retrieved a small vial of oil from inside his uniform and coated his fingers. He could see Eren trembling with excitement and poorly concealed desire at the noise. Eren turned his head and Levi caught a flash of worry trouble his gaze.

"What is it, Eren?" His voice had once again taken on a softer more caring tone.

"I've never done this before" His voice shook ever so slightly and his anxiety was apparent.

A blush raced across Eren's checks as he bit his lip.

"What about Jean? Mikasa? Or the blond boy?" 

Levi was genuinely shocked Eren was undoubtedly gorgeous and appeared well liked; even he couldn't deny it.

Eren turned looking vaguely insulted. He couldn't believe Levi hadn't discerned his complete lack of interest in any of his friends or comrades. He was painfully aware of the fact he had a burning passion for only one person. 

"Mikasa is my sister. And anyway Jean and Armin are together. Even if they weren't I wouldn't be interested because..."

His rambling faltered as he reigned in his words.

"Because?" Levi prompted.

Eren shook his head venomously.

"Oh well. I suppose I will have to force you to tell me" Levi murmured voice sensual and threatening, as he allowed his fingers to creep towards Eren's entrance.

Then in one fluid movement Levi pushed a finger in causing Eren's entire back to arch of the door at the sudden intrusion.

"Alright?" 

"It's just strange" Eren whispered voice cracking slightly.

With as much control as Levi could muster he began to move his finger. He couldn't help but be amazed by Eren. The arch of his spine, his fragile shoulder blades and the sinful curve of his ass.

Pushing in a second digit Levi began to scissor his fingers stretching Eren's walls. Eliciting little whimpers and gasping breaths from Eren, as he tried to fuck himself on his captains hand until...

"Levi! Shit... Levi...There!"

"Here?" Levi said, deviously brushing the tips of his fingers against the boy's prostate again.

"Yes! Levi...oh shit...ah!" Eren's voice rose in volume as Levi began to abuse the bundle of nerves without mercy.

"Stop! Please, Levi I want to come with you inside me. Please..." Eren felt his eyes fill with tears as he was dragged closer to his orgasm.

"Only if you tell me why you wouldn't be interested in Jean and Armin as you so kindly alluded to earlier"

Levi watched as Eren's blush deepened.

"No" Eren retorted defiantly.

"Stubborn as ever" Levi sighed.

"Very well you will come from my fingers only"

He saw the anger flash in Eren's eyes and then defeat.

"It's because of you" Eren replied eyes downcast.

"Ever since we met, I..." His voice cracked as Levi continued to move his fingers

"I haven't wanted anyone else, just you" Eren's voice held a taint of bitterness.

"Is that so" His captain whispered as he removed his digits from Eren's hole. Levi couldn't help being pleased. As a matter of fact Eren had lit up a desire and passion in him from the moment they'd met. The stare that Eren had shot his way in the court room, as he was beaten senseless, had been so willful and defiant it almost stopped Levi in his tracks. As well as those moments when he caught Eren's eyes placed on him for a fraction of a second too long and the late night conversations over tactics that always ended with the boys eyes dropping and him almost falling asleep at the table.

"You're lucky your feelings are reciprocated" Levi stated whilst using the oil from the vial to lubricate his own cock; watching as shock blossomed in Eren's expression.

"You care for me?" It was barely a whisper and Levi could hear the hope laced in every syllable.

"Of course, brat. Do you really think I would involve myself with you if I didn't harbour any feelings?"

Levi watched, satisfied, as Eren's eyes widened with realisation and happiness.

"You could always just call me Eren" 

Levi smirked, "You don't like brat? Alright... I am going to fuck you against this door and make sure the entire castle is aware that you are mine, Eren ." As Levi uttered the boys name he pushed his erection slowly into Eren's quivering entrance causing Eren's head fell back onto his shoulder; his face painted with lust and want.

"Levi, ahh. Oh shit... ahhh..." Levi watched in amusement as the profanities spilled from Eren's lips. The boy was easily being loud enough to inform the entire castle as to his current position. Groaning in pleasure Levi began to thrust in and out. Jolts of pure ecstasy shooting through his cock as Eren's tight, wet, heat engulfed him.

As Levi began to increase the pace Eren's voice rose till he was gasping, panting and whimpering at the top his voice.

"Ahh... Levi, don't stop...Levi...Fuck!" Suddenly aware of how loud he was being Eren moved his hand to his mouth in a vain attempt to muffle the noise, but before he could succeed his wrist was violently dragged back to the door and covered with Levi's own palm.

"Don't you fucking dare" The captain's voice was laced in malice causing Eren to whimper in response. Then more gently...

"I want to hear you Eren" 

The boy nodded and opened his mouth letting the loudest moan, he had uttered, yet to escape his lips. Levi realised he had found his goal and aimed once again.

Eren was practically screaming as Levi hit his prostate with each thrust of his hips. The door was creaking under the strain and Levi's groans weren't exactly quite. Snaking his hand to Eren's crotch Levi began to jerk Eren off in time to his thrusts.

This was the final straw for the boy and with a gasp of Levi's name and a moan loud enough to wake the dead, Eren's mind blanked, his vision turned white and intense pleasure coursed through every atom of his being, as he came spurting hot ropes of come across the door. 

Seeing Eren come undone by his hand, Levi gave two more trembling thrusts and came violently in Eren's wet, heat.

Both men collapsed onto the floor; Eren panting and trembling as his orgasm wore off. Gently, Levi pulled the shivering figure into his lap and encased Eren in his arms. Blushing, Eren shifted uncomfortably as he felt come trickle down his thighs from his abused hole. Levi used his hands to scoop up the remnants of his own climax and placed his fingers into Eren's mouth. With as much energy as he could muster Eren began to suck and lick at his captain's fingers.

"Eren?" Levi asked softly moving his free hand to stroke through the unruly mane of brown hair.

"Yes" The brunettes reply was quite and exhausted but undeniably sated.

"Are you alright" Eren felt his heart constrict with happiness as he saw the tint of worry in Levi's gaze. Burying his face in his superiors chest, he nodded, before opening his mouth.

"It was amazing" He mumbled embarrassment apparent in his voice. Averting his eyes, Eren cast his gaze to the stone floor, anything to avoid Levi seeing how much it had all meant to him.

"I've never come that hard" Eren stated as the tips of his ears reddened.

"Thank you... Levi" His blush intensified as he pressed himself closer to his lover; inhaling the earthy scents that clung to Levi's skin.

Levi gave him a smug smirk, "I think the whole castle heard how much you enjoyed yourself"

Eren's eyes widened in horror.

"No I wasn't that loud. I..."

"I'm afraid you were. But I'm pleased" 

Eren turned to look at Levi, indignant. "Why would you be pleased? Jeans going to tease me and anyway Hanji is going to ask you to file a report on titan shifter sex. So-"

Eren's rant was cut off as Levi's lips found his. With a start he realised they hadn't kissed and it sent his heart into a flurry of emotion. It was soft and as imperfect as Eren had hoped. Levi's lips were chapped but the friction made Eren moan in delight. The captain pushed his tongue gently into Eren's mouth and allowed it to sensually explore; somehow it was all that more intimate and Eren could feel Levi pouring all his unsaid feelings into the one action. Parting slowly, Levi looked at Eren...

"I don't care about the repercussions they now know you are mine" 

Eren's expression looked slightly hurt until Levi added, "And I am yours"

Eren's face split into a wider grin as he pulled himself closer to Levi.

"Now finish cleaning the floor before I fuck you on it"

"I wouldn't mind that, sir" Eren replied coyly. 

"Maybe I'll make it worth your while" Levi suggested.

"Do a good job and I'll reward you tonight"

And with that Levi opened the door and left, leaving a happy, sated albeit slightly dazed Eren siting on the floor already fantasising about the evening Levi had in store for him.

*

Levi took the steps two at a time as he jogged towards the communal area. Opening the door he was faced with Erwin, Hanji as well as half the cadets staring at him, open mouthed. It seemed he had been correct in his assumption that Eren had been sufficiently loud enough, judging by Hanji's curious expression that implied she did indeed want to ask him about his escapades. That conversation could wait for another day or preferably never. 

"What are you looking at, brats?"

He surveyed the room with a bored expression before adding, "Eren might not be down for a while he has to finish cleaning and I'm unsure as to whether he can walk at the current moment"

With a smirk Levi turned towards his office catching a glimpse of a horrified Jean and a shocked Armin.

"No need to look so surprised, Jean. I am well aware you spend all your free time with your dick shoved inside Armin. Therefore, I may assume you are well acquainted with the current situation"

And with that the captain strode out, already formulating a plan for later that evening. Leaving a horrified Jean, flustered Armin and an inquisitive Hanji practically glowing with joy at the prospect of a new scientific breakthrough.


End file.
